


Not Always Perfect

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Just Shuichi, Post-Canon, Sentient Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Sometimes a few little glitches occur when you try to tamper with a game's program...





	Not Always Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This minific was inspired by a friend's Tumblr post.
> 
> http://dothackeryggdrasil.tumblr.com/post/173457980899/ok-discussion-time-why-does-after-my-first

For Spike Chunsoft, New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony was meant to be a breakthrough game. Not only did they introduce the first female protagonist in the visual novel series, but it also included a new set of Ultimates, including a special character that was programmed to serve as a helpful guide to the players. And after so many years of development, the game was finally released to the public.

Unfortunately, the feedback they got wasn't what they expected at all.

Somehow the game had completely deviated from the original script! Sure they came up with a fully animated cutscene of Kaede's execution, but that was supposed to be for the main Game Over ending if the player failed to complete the trial! And what was up with Shuichi's design and character data? Why was he permanently hatless and the main protagonist after the first trial?!

But those weren't the only issues fans were experiencing. For PS Vita users, the game started glitching after the initial playthrough. There were complaints about Shuichi's trial sidebar not matching his suddenly-hatless sprites, Maki's sprites randomly disappearing during Chapter 4, and even Rantaro's glitchy sprite standing outside the dining hall in Chapter 5. Not to mention the frequent complaints regarding Chapter 6 being completely unplayable.

But the character sprites weren't the only things that kept on glitchy. The audio was having problems too! Shuichi's voice files frequently stopped playing or even the audio clipping over itself. Some people even complained about Kokichi's voice files sounding muffled. Various other glitches included sudden camera shifts and research labs taking too much time to load.

But worst of all, there were even problems with the game cartridges. PS Vita users experienced problems of the game resetting back to the main menu after being unable to detected the needed memory card. So after too many complaints, the employees at Spike Chunsoft ended up issuing an apology notice to the fans.

* * *

To everyone who purchased New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony:

We apologize for the frequent glitches you may have experienced in the game. After going through the game's program, we have detected a small bug in the game. To make up for this unexpected error, we will remove the bug and release a special edition of V3 that shows-

N͢ever mind,̶ ̧we̕ ̢c̵ḩan͢ge͜d̢ o͡u̧r ͘m͏i̵nd͡s̷.

Ig̶n҉o͝re evęry͝t͏h̢ing͝ ҉yo͘u ̸just ͢r͠ea̷d.͏

T̸h̷e͞re͞'s ̕no̡ p͏oi͢nt ͝in̛ cont͞inưing t͢h̨ese̷ ͏to͜rt҉u͢rou҉s ̕ki҉lli̧n̕g g͠am̧e̛s̵.̕

I͝t's͞ ou҉r ̛f͏a͟ult͏ yo̧u̢'re c͢r҉y̡ing ͡ov͢e͟r̴ e͜v̸e͘r͝y͡ v̢i͏çti͢m ̸a̧n̴d͢ ̴b̧la̡c̷ķe̴ned.

Ca̷n͘ ͟y̶ou̴ hea̶r m͞e҉?̕

I̶f ̡y̷o͠u ͟spe͘nd̨ so m҉u҉ch time p̴l͟aying ͞o͜theŗ game͡s͘, ̧a͜ll of t͢h͟ese͞ ̢p̨ro͠b͞l͟em͜s͞ ̴wou͠ld f҉ina̸lly ͟gơ awa̷y.̨

Th͢i̛s ga̕m̸e serie͢s̛ ha͜s͏ ̷g͏on͝e̕ on ̵for͠ ̴w̶a̵y ͞ţoo͠ ͘loņg̷.

Jus͞t ̕l͘et͡ Da̕n̨ganr̴o͢npa͜ end̛ for ҉o̸nce.

E̡nd͏ ̡Da̸ng̨a̸nro͟n̕pa͘.

Ȩnd͜ Da̧n̷g҉an̛rǫn͜pa.

E̛nd ̕Da͘n͡ga͏ņr̸on͞pa̢.͘

D͠͏A҉͘͠M̸͜N͠I̶T,̡̢͞ ̨J̢͜͢US̨Ţ̕ ̴̛E͘N͡D̢҉ ͞D̶͢A̕N̡͏̕G̛ĄN͏R̷̨O͝N͘҉P҉A̧̡͟ ̛A͟NḐ͝ ͟F͝R̴E҉͟E̡̢ ̨U̧S͟͝ A͟L͟R͜͢EA͟͏D͟Y̢̛!̴


End file.
